Cold Hearted Jerk!
by HorridxDecay
Summary: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing Flashbacks will explain He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too...
1. Crossing Paths

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want... **

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto...**

**A.N.- This is for alekat101! ;) I promise it will get better later on... :)**

**Cold Hearted Jerk - Beginning - Naruto and Hinata Cross Paths…**

Naruto woke up in his home and sighed as he got up and got dressed. His face emotionless as he thought of Sakura leaving last month for that uchiha. His face tightened. He brushed his teeth and sighed again. He walked out skipping breakfast. He walked out and sat on a bench that he came across and shut his eyes thinking of how Sakura left him...the village. He looked up at the sky as he opened his eyes and he clenched his fists. He got up and he walked down the street. Hinata was watching him and she frowned as he just treated everyone with no respect..

**_'Just like Sasuke was...'_** Hinata whispered. She stepped out and was walking with her head down. She bumped into someone and feel into the ground with a thud. She looked up and blushed and apologized to him.

"S-S-S-Sorry N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata suttered. Naruto looked down at her with cold eyes and just stuck his hand out to help her and said one thing..

"Here.." Naruto said cold as ice. Hinata grabbed it and was pulled up. Naruto just walked away ahead of her. Hinata looked down at her hand and she blushed as she walked back to her hyuuga mansion were neji would be waiting. She entered neji started at her as he leaned agaist the wall.

"You were out all night Hinata. Were were you?" Neji asked worried.

'Out watching Naruto-Kun." Hinata spoke running to her room. Neji lifted an eyebrow and just shrugged his shoulders. Hinata laid there slowly falling asleep after being out all night.

...With Naruto...

He couldn't stop wondering why Sakura left for the Akatsuki or more importantly Itachi.. He punched his wall leaveing a hole in it. Naruto didn't care as he closed his eyes remmbering what Tsunade told him...

_Flashback.._

_Naruto was called down to Tsunade's office and he ran there full of energy. When he got ther ehe as told to take a seat. So he did and Tsundae toke out a letter.._

_Dear Tsunade and Naruto,_

_I left the village with my true love and i know you have thought as mych with me never going on missions and not working and all. I was seeing him during those times. Don't look for me.. _

_see you in combat,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Naruto widened his eyes as he read this and he looked at Tsunade she just nodded as saying: Yes it is true. Naruto got up and ran out of the bulding and stayed in his room for weeks..._

_End Flashback_

Naruto just decided to sleep some more after not sleeping last night. He just dreamt of Hinata that night and tossed and turned the whole time...

**Well like it hate it?? It will get better he will get nicer, Sakura + Itachi do come into the picture eventually. I thought this would be a fun to write... R&R**

**A.N. – The other chapters will be longer I want to see if you like it first before I write a whole lot you know?**

**AkatsukiFan**


	2. Hinata Needs To Help Him

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want... **

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto... the song cold by crossfade is not mine its alsofor the feeling of the chapter as Naruto belives that he thinks that he is starting to like Hinata so they are not singing it ok yeaa enjoy…**

**Cold hearted Jerk – Chapter 1 – Hinata Needs To Help Him**

Hinata woke up with a soft cold breeze on her body as she got out of bed and changed her cloths. She walked down the stares and out of her house. She breathed in and sighed as she toke her morning walk. She started to jog as she noticed a man walking at 5 in the morning like her.

'Why is he up at this hour?' She thought before noticing it was Naruto. As the man got closer he saw her and she saw him. They both stopped and Hinata just blushed..

"G-G-G-Good M-M-Morning N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. Naruto looked at her emotionlessly and smirked.

'Good morning Hinata-Chan." Naruto said before walking off.. Hintat watched him and blushed and she smiled as she begain to jog some more and she begain to think..

'Why is he only talking to me? Maybe I could change him I don't know though. Myabe I should go ask Ino what to do. Yes I think I will.' Hinata thought running to Ino's house. When she got there she opened the door to her apartment and She ran to Ino.

"Hi Hinata why are you here?" Ino asked Hinata opened her mouth.

"Naruto is talking to me and I thought I should try and change him you know?" Hinata said.

"That yould be cool Hinata you should try I have an idea.." Ino said as the 2 girls started to wisper and what not. It started to rain outside and Naruto walked through it thinking of many things…

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

The rain started to pour harder and Naruto looked up and the rain started ti fall on him and he frowned more and started to traid in the rain. He kicked the log 1,000 times and the kicked the log 1,000 times. He then practiced his target aiming. When he was done he aimed for home as he walked off..

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

Naruto unlocked his apartment and just lied on his bed and frowned and fell asleep in wet clothes not careing if he got sick or not..

**Again sorry goman for the short chapter I wanted to update my storys a little bit so I don't leave you all out in the dumps :) **

**AKATSUKIFAN**


	3. Locked In A Cold Closet

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want... **

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto...**

Cold Hearted Jerk- Chapter 2 – Hinata and Naruto Are Locked In The Cold Closet…

Hinata woke up with a startle as Neji was poking her endlessly to wake her up saying that Ino was at the door. Hinata raced up got dressed and raced down stares. Neji stood there and blinked. He shrugged his shoulders and went out to meet TenTen. Hinata walked with Ino as they headed toward the place Naruto would be. When they got there she made Hinata stay in the middle of the hallway as Naruto walked by Ino raced by pusheing them into a closet and then she locked it. Hinata panicked even though Ino was there. Naruto raised an eyebrow and just sat there. It started to get colder and Hinata shivered in her corner of the colset. Naruto looked at her shivering and pulled her closer thinking that she used to be a friend. Hinata blushed and looked up at him he looked down at her and he smirked and looked away. Hinata feel asleep on Naruto and Naruto just blushed a tad . But it faded as he though tof Sakura and how she left..

_Flashback:_

_Naruto stood there shocked a she watched Sakura walke towrd a man in a black cloak with red clouds. He ran and grabbed Sakura's shoulder. _

_" YOUR NOT LEAVING!" Naruto yelled not noticing the Akatsuki member behind him that slapped him causing him to fall down.._

_" You pathetic excuse for a ninja she is coming with me to be the new medic…" The man said._

_"Well who are you then?" Naruto said as the man lifted his hat off his head and put it to his side and said 2 words…_

_'Uchiha Itachi…" Itachi said walking away with Sakura and they moved from sight._

_End FlashBack_

Naruto just looked back at Hinata who woke up and was rubbing her hands together and said a few words..

" Will we ever get out of here?" She whispered softly as she moved a little away from Naruto so she doesn't awake his newly found temper which she has seen before..

**Well Like it Can't wait to type the next chapter ;)**

**AkatsukiFan**


	4. Locked In The Closet Part 2!

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want... **

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto... or ****S CLUB 7's ****Never****Had**** A ****Dream****Come****True**

**Cold Hearted Jerk! – Chapter 3 – Locked In The Closet Part 2!**

Hinata started to panic and rush around the little space berathing well more like hyperventilating. Naruto started to get angery as he watched Hinata rush around the tiny square like a bug. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her down on the floor. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips and Hinata's eyes widened and she fainetdd with her face a deep phase of red. Naruto looked down at her and helped her up and she blinked her eyes and looked at Naruto and blushed and the door opened and Ino was standing there.

'You two ok?" Ino asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes we are." Hinata blushed as Naruto just walked away and Hinata watched him go and she put her hand to her lips and she blushed as she ran home alone leaving Ino there by herself.

'HEYY!!!!!!!!!" Iino yelled as she stomped off to her own house and Just huffed. Hinata ran home and ran into her house bumped into Neji who fell over and ran to her room. She shut the door and she slid down the door sid enad sighed looking up at the ceiling. She smiled and she started to sing a song . . .

_**"**__**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you…" Hinata was nearly asleep by the time she finished singing and she crawled into her bed and fell asleep hoping today was not a dream. She started to dream about how Naruto was and compare it to now. She feel asleep into a deep sleep after that light sleeping…

Well like it ;)


	5. New Mission Filler

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want... **

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto...**

**A.N – WARNING FILLER!!!!!!!!!**

Cold Hearted Jerk! – Chapter 4 – A Mission With Him!??!?!?

Hinata was walking to the hokage tower being called for a mission. She walked in and saw Naruto , Kiba and the whole gang and the hokage begin to talk…

" Ok s you know Sakura left us for te Akastuki or as I shoud I say Itachi. Well anyway we have been seeing sightings of a black and apink haired ninja around here…" Tsunade said being cut off by Naruto.

" So Itachi and Sakura are around and we are to going to drag them here for questioning right?" Naruto asked and the Tsundae nodded shooing them off The ninja scattered and they went to pack their bags al thinking of a way to drag Sakura home. Especially Naruto…

**Like I said peoplez this is a filler to lead to the mission :D I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!! IA M GETTING IDEALESS MORE AND MORE BUT THAT'S OK I WILL GET MY IDEAS BACK SOMEDAY LOL **

**R&R**

**LUV YA**

**ALATSUKIDREAMER**


	6. Sakura You Changed

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends...but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anruto or Overprotected by Britney Spears 9SHUT UP ABOUT HER GOD SHE IS GETTING BETTER GOD!!!!XD)**

**A.N – Enjoy Peoplez 3 **

**Cold Hearted Jerk – Chapter 5 – Sakura You Changed…**

Naruto Was running ahead of the others as they dashed throigugh the forest trees. Naruto was grinding his teeth as he heard the rest of the groups' feet stomp on the branches. They all were thinking of one thing…Lets bring her home…

The group came to a stop in the middle of a clearing as they heard someone laughing..

"I guess we caught them Ita-Kun!" A voice said as they heard a hn and a yea we did. Ino stepped up and Shikamru grabbed her wrist and told her no and to wait. They saw 2 cloaked figures move out of the bushes. It was Her and Him… The group gasped as they saw who was standing there..

'Hey there guys! Nice to see you again even though we must now kill you for being in the way!" Sakura smiled in a nice tone even though it is not nice. They all gulped but Naruto who stepped up and Sakura lifted her head at him. He said…

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU JOIN HIM!" Naruto screamed as Sakura smirked as she removed her cloak and she had a pair of black shorts on with a red long sleeve shirt with a black Akatsuki cloud on it. She had a katana on her belt and kunai stuck in the pouch on her boots. She had senbon hidden in her gloves. Sakura looked at him as she walked towrd him with he pink and black hair flowing in the wind..

" I fell in love.." She said taking her katana out and jumping in the air and twisting in the air and throwing it at him with incredible speed. She didn't miss… Naruto's cheek started to bleed and it was deep. Sakura landed on two feet behind him and picked her katana up. She toke out 2 kunai out of her pocket in her boots and smirked as she put the 2 in her mouth as she did a jutsu and she smirked as the air begin to become dark and black. She laughed as she through the kunai at Naruto's feet and she went behind him and held him back. Itachi stepped up and chucked him in the back of his head. He said one thing..

'Sakura you changed…" He said coldly/dryly. Nauto was dropped to the grou-nd as the smoke cleared. She looked at the rest of them and they gulped..

'SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??" Ino shouted and a hand clamped over her mouth as they saw her standing in a pose to sing and Itachi stood there.

_"__  
I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me  
(Action!)' _Sakura whispered it and the kohana nin stepped closer as she looked up from the ground and she continued…

_"Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers_

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected" They gasped and she was right Sasuke and Naruto were always protecting her and never letting her do a thing. They also tried as well after Sasuke left. Maybe Itahi thought her better and how to protect herself they all thought. Sakura walked up to em and she smirked and sang more..

_"I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected _

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected" Sakura walked through and knocked Shikamru , Ino and TenTen out. She sang more…

_"I need… time (love)  
I need… space  
(This is it, this is it) _

I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me 

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected" Sakura knocked half of whats left out and she jumped back and smirked at the remaining of them and they gulped. She smirked and looked at a grinning Itachi. She ran toward them with kunai in hand and she threw them as she sang her song…

_"I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me_

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected." Sakura finished it and she walked away with Naruto and Itachi. **(A.N. – Naruto is knocked out they toke him for the 9 tail -.-' stupid people lol jk)** Lee looked up very slightly..

'What happened Sakura-Chan?" Lee said before fainting.

**SOOOOO LIKE IT HATE IT PLEASE NOT ON IT PWEASE!!!!!!!!**


	7. Naruto's WHAT? Filler

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends...but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6 – Naruto's WHAT?? ((Filler))**

Tsunade woke up at her desk and she lifted her head. And blinked to find the shinobi standing there. She yelped really loud. She wipped the droll from her face.

"Were is Naruto?" Tsunade asked them. They looked at each other and frowned.

'Sakura and Itachi captured him Tsunade –Chan!" Hinata said aloud before the others. Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk and sighed. She called them closer to her desk and told them this..

"Now you must get Naruto back at all costs. They want his demon and we can't let them get it. Also if you could bring Sakura and or Itachi with you too. DISMISSED!" Tsunade said shooing them off again./ they all sighed and gathered supplies and walked to the gate to meet up with the others. They then ran through the trees to get Naruto…

**Ok my fans should now that by now that my Filelrs are mostly short so yea anyway I need ideas or this will be put on GHold and in fact ia m putting it on hold till I get more ideas till ig et at lease 5 ideas tehn iw ill type this again. so give me ideas pwease!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**ME!**


	8. On the way to get Naruto

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want... **

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto... or the song Stolen by Dashboard confessional :)**

**A.N – Hey ya'll miss me..? I finally got ym mind back in the game now :)**

Chapter 7 – On the way to get Naruto

The gang was dashing through the trees. The wind blowing through their hair. They couldn't believe that Naruto was captured. Was Sakura going to help him escape or let him have the fox spirit taken outta him. Hinata was shaking so much from worry. Kiba kept looking at her. But number one thing is that they couldn't believe that Sakura would hurt her Old friends n Comrades. No one could take their mind off it. No one spoke at all.

"D-d-d-do you t-t-t-t-think N-n-n-n-Naruto will be ok..?" Hinata asked outta the blue. Kiba looked at her and kinda frowned.

"I don't know Hinata." He said as they stopped ina clearing. It was dark.

"We should stop and make camp now guys." Shino said as they nodded making the shelters for the night.

"I will stand guard for the half the night." Kiba said walking off. They all blinked as they went to sleep. Kiba made sure no one was around him as eh began to sing about a certain someone.(A.N Guess who n I will give ya a cookie )

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart" Kiba sang as the wind blew in his hair n Akamarau's fur. He looked up at the stars as he sang the song. It begain to rain and he didn't care at all.

"_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart" Kiba stopped as he watched the rain fall from the tree as he heard a twig snap. Hinata stepped out and Kiba blushed a deep red.

"You should be in bed." Kiba said as Hinata hopped up next to him.

"I-i-i-i heard you s-s-s-singing and I c-c-c-couldn't sleep." Hinata said shivering. Kiba toke off his jacket to revel nothing not even a shirt and put it around Hinata. He hugged her until she feel asleep and he watch the moon's glow reflect on her as he watched her sleep…

**Well guys it's a start back into the story eh? Well well a love triangle now I see. I thought it was a cute chapter eh? R&R Are yo just ahppy tat I am back?**


	9. HINATA!

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto people if I did why would I bother typing this? Jus swat I thought! I don't own AVril lavigne's song When your gone if I did I wouldn't be typing this I would be singing which I am not so blah!**

**A.N- Enjoy People Btw it leaves off from last chapter. This chapter made me cry sigh. Hope u like it. If not leave ur nasty comments to ur self!**

**Chapter 8 - HINATA!**

Kiba watched Hinata sleep on him. He was blushing as he picked her up Bridal style and carried her back to camp as it was Neji's watch turn now. He put her in her tent and covered her in her blanket. He walked out and left his jacket on her. Kiba walked into his tent.

FF Morning FF

Kiba stepped out n saw everybody awake. Hinata walked up to hi and handed him his jacket and said thank you. Kiba nodded and put it on as he picked up his pack and jumped off with the others.

"We should be their in 3 days everyone." Neji said as everyone nodded their heads n said 'Hai!'. Kiba watched Hinata from behind as he hair flowed in the wind. He started to blush and Akamaru poked his head out of his jacket and looked at her n to his master n barked. Kiba pushed him in his jacket and continued on his way wit the others. Hinata started to think about Naruto n missed hi so much and was worried.

'Why Sakura-Chan?' She thought as everyone stopped for a lunch break. Hinata started to walk off from the group n she found lake. She used her chakra to walk on it and walked to the middle of the Lake. She kneeled down as she played with the water and begin to sing…

_"__I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now" Hinata had a tear going down her face. She started to become close to him for once and she almost got to a point where she was going to tell him she loved him!

_"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you" _Hinata could feel the water start to lift up from the lake and she juss touched it and watched it fall down to the lake waters. She was crying now and was surprised she was not stuttering the words. She knelt down to the water's surface and started to sing again as she twirled her finger in the water…

_"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now" She couldn't not think of Naruto-Kun at all. At dinner they had Raman and Hinata stared at her ramen. It was like she wasn't supposed to not think of him…

_"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you…" _ Hinata didn't care anymore she wanted to feel his warm arms around hers. She wanted to see him AGAIN. A river of tears went down her face. She was unaware of someone watching her sing…

_"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah" _She felt uneasy her legs were starting to shake as her chakra decreased slowly…

_"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you" _This was when she lost it at the end of the song when her chakra decreased and her legs fell into the water then a strong firm grip toke them and pulled her down the water consuming her body. She wanted to scream but a hand clamed over her mouth.

'HINATA!" Kiba said running out form the trees and taking off his jacket off sswiftly to get her. He jumped in the water and what he saw was…

**Ok so wat you think? This made me cry sigh what ya'll think..?**


	10. Ending

**Summery: 17 year old Naruto turned into a cold hearted jerk with Sasuke gone and Sakura missing (Flashbacks will explain) He turned on all his friends..but can One girl turn him back into his old self? NaruHina Some ITaSaku...And NejiTen too if you want...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto people if I did why would I bother typing this?**

**A.N. – This may seem like a odd palce to end it but I wanted it to have a ending that wasn't happy where Hinata is still missing and Naruto is all idk juss read and don't worry there will be a sequal when some of these fics get winded down. Lol**

**Ending**

Kiba saw Naruto with Blood red eyes. Kiba was shocked. How did he get here?

"I thought he was with the Akatsuki.!" Kiba thought as he swam to shore and watched the so called naruto swim away with Hinata.

'HINATA!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled as she punched the ground with anger. Enemy number one. Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba walked back to the camp and acted the same as usual. He told em about Hinata and he said that she disapperad. He didn't wanna say it was Naruto. They wouldn't believe him. Kiba frowned he had to find her. No matter what…

**Sorry for shortness but I have to end it here. Ha now u all gotta wait! Thtas my plan and I like this ending cause it opens a new chapter. Hinata gone , What happened to Naruto , Why is he evil? That kinda thing/. SO Review if u flam I will cry and NOT make a sequel **


End file.
